headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse
| running time = | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse is an American computer animated feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on the Spider-Man series of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The film was directed by the team of Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, and Rodney Rothman with a screenplay written by Rothman and Phil Lord. It was produced by the Marvel Animation wing of Marvel Productions, and distributed through Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Entertainment. It was released theatrically in the United States on December 14th, 2018. Cast Appearances * Spider-Man, Miles Morales * Jefferson Davis * Spider-Ham, Peter Porker * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Spider-Noir, Peter Parker * Spider-Woman, Gwen Stacy * SP//dr, Peni Parker * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Kingpin, Wilson Fisk * Prowler, Aaron Davis * Scorpion, MacDonald Gargan * Tombstone, Lonnie Lincoln * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Rio Morales * New York City Fire Department * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Pig/Spiders * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Brooklyn :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Midtown High School ::* Parker residence * Web-shooters * Police cars * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Alternate realities * Pigs * High school * Spiders * Tentacles Notes & Trivia * The character of Miles Morales was created by writers Brian Michael Bendis, Jonathan Hickman & Nick Spencer, and artists Sara Pichelli, Salvador Larroca, & Clayton Crain. He first appeared in ''Ultimate Fallout'' #4 in October, 2011. * The character of Spider-Gwen was created by writer Jason Latour and artist Robbi Rodriguez. She first appeared in ''Edge of Spider-Verse'' #2 in November, 2014. * The character of Spider-Man: Noir was created by writers David Hine & Fabrice Sapolsky and artist Carmine Di Giandomenico. He first appeared in ''Spider-Man: Noir'' #1 in February, 2009. * The character of Peter Porker, aka "Spider-Ham", was created by writer Tom DeFalco and artist Mark Armstrong. He first appeared in the ''Marvel Tails Starring Peter Porker, the Spectacular Spider-Ham'' one-shot special in November, 1983. * The character of Peni Parker, aka SP//dr, was created by writer Gerard Way and artist Jake Wyatt. She first appeared in ''Edge of Spider-Verse'' #5 in December, 2014. * The tagline to this film is "What makes you different is what makes you Spider-Man". * This is the seventh theatrically released Spider-Man film. It is the first theatrically released animated Spider-Man film. It could be argued that this is actually the eighth Spider-Man film if one includes 2018's live-action version of Venom, which is only tangentially tied to the Spider-Man franchise via its comic book connections. * There are a total of fifteen credited voice actors in this film. * Voice actor Nicolas Cage is also known for playing Johnny Blaze in the 2007 Ghost Rider feature film and its sequel, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. He also played Damon "Big Daddy" Macready in the 2010 comic book film Kick-Ass. * Voice actor Mahershala Ali also played Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes in season one of Marvel's Luke Cage. * Voice actor Liev Schreiber also played Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. * This is the first film based on a Marvel Comics property released following the passing of Spider-Man co-creator Stan Lee, who died on November 12th, 2018 at the age of 95. Recommendations * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Amazing Spider-Man 2, The * Spider-Man: Homecoming See also External Links * * * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse at Wikipedia * References